Wanting Waiting
by JJKMagic
Summary: Loving Learning Sequel: Saix isn't too happy about it but he was the one who offered to stay with Xemnas as the others left their shared apartment. XEMSAI. YAOI, LEMON.


My Loving Learning Sequel :)

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon and OOCness (yep, Xemnas is a little too arrogant xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, as always.

* * *

**

**Wanting Waiting**

Saix woke up from the annoying ringing of his alarm clock. He sat up, turning it off; not with force but with the button that was supposed to be used for it. Xemnas was the only member of their shared apartment who would crush his alarm clock, or not exactly his but Vexen's since they were sharing a room. Vexen would shout at him in such a case until Lexaeus would show up, telling them to stop…

But that was only a memory now; Vexen and Lexaeus were long gone.

Saix stood up and left his room, entering the kitchen. He was startled as he saw a person sitting at the table when he had expected to be alone.

"What are you doing here?"

The silver haired male had already noticed him and looked up. "Good morning to you too, Saix. As to what I'm doing here… I'm just bored"

"Why are you up then?" Saix asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Was the short reply.

"Isn't there anything you have to do?"

"No. I just graduated college, remember?"

"Right… Shouldn't you try to get work then?"

Xemnas shrugged. "No need to rush things. I can do what I want. No one is going to refuse someone like me anyway" He said smirking.

_Oh, this arrogance…_ Good thing Saix was already used to it or else he would be pissed of at him.

"Want breakfast? I have German bread to offer" Xemnas said.

Saix was confused. "I didn't even know we had something like that" He replied, sitting down.

"I bought it, was a special offer so I thought I could try it"

Xemnas gave him a slice of bread and for a while they simply sat in silence.

X X X

"Do you have any plans for today?" Saix asked, breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I did. How about you?"

"Heh, I'm going to work of course"

"When exactly?"

The blue haired male looked at the clock. "In roughly an hour, why?"

"Ah, that's far too early! What are you doing again?"

"Um… I never told you before" Saix replied confused.

"Oh, so what are you doing?"

Saix hesitated. "I'm…bank clerk" And like he had expected it Xemnas laughed. Saix didn't exactly know why but he had simply foreseen it.

"What?" He asked stoically. "Working with numbers isn't that difficult and the payment is good"

"How good?"

"Well, I could easily pay the rent for the apartment alone" Saix replied simply.

"Oh… well I guess that's acceptable. That's the reason you had to stay here, right?" Xemnas asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that's the reason you're still living here so I don't have to pay it all by myself"

"No. Actually Vexen offered to stay here; Lexaeus had left as soon as he graduated but I knew that Vexen wanted to move and live in a bigger city as well that's why I offered to stay here myself. I got work here so it's fine with me"

Xemnas just smirked. _What was he thinking right now?_

"Hey, aren't bank clerks the guys that always were those fancy suits while working?"

"They aren't _fancy_"

"But I'm right, aren't I? So how comes that I have never seen you wearing a suit?"

Saix blushed slightly; he didn't know why, no, he knew it exactly he just didn't want to think about it.

"I change my clothes at work and change back before I go home, it's that simple"

Xemnas pouted. "How boring… I'm sure you look sexy in a suit"

"Xemnas…" The blue haired male muttered softly.

He looked into those amber eyes, _his_ eyes…

"What?"

Saix turned away. "It's nothing. I should get going"

He stood up, eating the rest of his breakfast rather hastily, and disappeared in the bath room.

X X X

After less than ten minutes Saix was already putting his jacket on to leave the house.

"See you tonight" Was the last thing he said and with that he was gone.

Xemnas stared at the door as it closed behind Saix, _his _Saix.

See you tonight had a nice ring to it, even if he knew that it was only a habit they had gotten used to in the shared apartment since they never knew when exactly they would see each other again.

He chuckled. Saix was actually kind of cute and Xemnas wondered how he couldn't have noticed that earlier…

X X X

Saix sighed relieved as soon as the door closed behind him.

Small talk with Xemnas was always good. Yes, small talk prevented "other-minded" thoughts about the silver haired male to appear in his mind.

If this continued he would totally have to think about a way to change the whole situation. He couldn't leave Xemnas alone but he also wouldn't be able to live with him much longer. Xemnas would hopefully get work soon, if he even started searching…

But Xemnas was right. There was no good in rushing things and, after all, the silver haired male wasn't fault that Saix fell in love with him, right? He couldn't blame him… Saix didn't even know how it could've happened. Xemnas was smaller, no, that didn't matter, he was _younger_ than him! And he was arrogant, so unbelievable arrogant and sexy…

It just hurt, it hurt too much… _Why won't you love me?_

Saix shook his head. There was not time for that now.

X X X

Weeks passed, nothing changed. It became a daily routine for Saix to eat breakfast with Xemnas. That's the only reason the blue haired male was confused when he woke up one day and Xemnas wasn't home. He didn't waste too much time thinking about it though. He was just surprised that the silver haired male, lazy as he was, was up and gone before him.

Saix knew that this day could only get worse when he saw his boss first thing in the morning and the pink haired male looked very agitated.

"Saix, finally you're here!" Marluxia sighed. "No one is able to do anything on their own here! And now this newcomer showed up too…"

"What newcomer?" Saix asked and regretted it as he saw that Marluxia's eyes lighted up.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed. "You're going to take care of him"

Saix looked at him questioningly.

"Come on, it's not difficult. Just show him around, give him a little work instruction…" The pink haired male explained while he dragged Saix to his office. "He's arrogant but a little genius. That's the only reason I accepted him in the first place" Marluxia said but Saix didn't listen. He was just annoyed.

The blue haired male stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the silver haired male standing in the office.

"Xemnas?"

"Saix" Xemnas smirked.

Marluxia looked at them confused. "You know each other? Ha, just perfect! So I leave it to you" And with that he disappeared, leaving the both of them alone.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Working of course" Xemnas replied.

"But why _here_?"

"It was you who said that the payment would be good so I thought it could be worth it. I didn't plan to work together with you though" He grinned. "I really didn't know you work here"

Saix sighed.

"Am I a nuisance to you?" Xemnas asked amused.

"That's not it. I'm just… ah, forget it. Come on, I'll show you your working place"

X X X

It wasn't easy, no, the opposite, it was damn hard to have the man you long for around you the whole day. It was torture, just torture. His live couldn't go on like this. It would drive him insane soon.

Xemnas was just smirking at him like always and Saix closed his eyes, not able to stand it any longer.

"You not feeling well?" Xemnas asked.

_Terrible_, Saix thought but he didn't respond.

"Come on, there are no customers right now. You need some rest"

Saix allowed himself to get dragged to wherever Xemnas was heading. He wasn't paying attention at all. The only thing he thought about was the hand dragging him… the hand of the man he so desperately loved.

He didn't realize what happened until he heard the clicking of a door behind him as it was locked. He turned to look at Xemnas and Saix didn't know how he had gotten behind him when he had been in front of him just seconds ago.

Now it was time to question this whole situation. Saix looked around, quickly realizing that he was in the bath room… with Xemnas.

Why had he dragged him here? Why had he locked the door?

"I know what you really need, Saix"

The blue haired male just hoped that it wasn't obvious he was shaking as Xemnas approached him.

He couldn't control himself as their lips met. Saix moaned, wrapping his arms around Xemnas neck to deepen the kiss. He was so needy, it was embarrassing. But that was likely to happen when you fall in love and aren't able to act upon it for over three years.

Saix parted his lips slightly, allowing Xemnas entrance when the silver haired male started to bite softly at his bottom lip. It was simply breathtaking, feeling Xemnas' tongue exploring him so hungrily.

The smaller male slowly removed Saix's tie and broke the kiss, only to kiss along his neck instead.

"I always knew you would be sexy wearing a suit" Xemnas whispered seductively.

He was about to unbutton Saix's shirt when a loud knocking on the door startled them both. "I'm not paying you for blocking the bath room the whole day!" Marluxia complained.

Xemnas sighed annoyed and quickly helped Saix with his tie before he unlocked the door.

Marluxia's eyes widened when he saw the both of them… together… in the bath room. "Do that at home, you perverts!" He said agitated and turned, returning to his office rather quickly.

"There goes my reputation…" Saix uttered.

"That's just a misunderstanding!" Xemnas shouted. "Saix is perfectly innocent!"

And probably everybody in the bank knew that now… "You idiot, what are you doing?" Saix hissed at him.

"What? It's a matter of fact" He replied smirking.

"Who cares? It's not like you would be any better!"

"What? You're joking, right?" Xemnas looked at him, trying to smirk confidently.

"Don't even try to deny it. I've seen you every freaking day and night for three years!"

The silver haired male sighed. "You're right. Who cares?"

"Probably everyone who just heard you"

Xemnas smirked. "I don't care. Let them know. What should they do anyway?"

X X X

Saix was nervous, very nervous. Xemnas hadn't said a single word since the whole incident at work. Even on their way home he remained silent but he seemed to be in a hurry.

_What was he up to?_

Saix was pressed against the door as soon as it closed behind them. He was surprised to see an embarrassed smile on Xemnas lips.

"...What's wrong?"

"I'm so hard right now, it's embarrassing…"

Oh, that was the reason for the hurry? Saix grinned and kissed Xemnas while his hand "accidentally" brushed his clothed erection, making the silver haired male gasp.

Saix wouldn't make it too easy for him. "So you want me?" He asked, teasingly.

"Yes!" The answer was hissed since he was unable to focus with this hand stroking the bulge in his pants.

"But you admitted that you don't have any experience so what if you're a looser in bed?"

Xemnas growled, biting at the blue haired male's neck. "I'll make you scream in pleasure" He assured.

"Prove it" Saix whispered into his ears and it was the last thing he said before Xemnas dragged him into his room…

X X X

Xemnas' room was the only one that had a king size bed because Vexen had been adamant about buying it. "Xemnas know he'll be dead if he dares to touch me" He had said and so it had been decided. No one had expected it would come in handy when there were only two males left in the shared apartment…

Saix was pushed onto the bad and Xemnas got on top of him quickly. Those amber eyes were filled with lust as he started to kiss Saix, his cheek, his neck and, after removing the annoying shirt, his well-defined chest.

Saix moaned softly and grew impatient fast. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that" He said between soft moans.

"You've been waiting?" Xemnas asked, stopping only a second before his lips were attacking Saix's neck again.

"Since the first moment I laid my eyes own you"

The silver haired male chuckled slightly, sending a shiver down Saix's spine. "Why did you never say something?"

"You… didn't ask… if anyone of us was gay… so it was likely you didn't even think about having a relationship… with one of us" It was difficult to form a sentence as Xemnas began to cover his nipples with his lips, slightly biting on them every now and then.

"And you simply gave up?"

Saix only noticed the breath of his lover on his heated skin as Xemnas slowly removed his pants.

He gasped before answering. "A few days… after you had started g-going to college… you openly announced your interest… f-for the slate haired college boy"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Xemnas replied chuckling and kissed his lover. "I didn't notice there was someone more interesting right in front of my eyes"

X X X

It took just a few seconds and the rest of their clothes were strewn across the room. Amber eyes admired the sight in front of them and golden eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of soft lips all over his body.

It was the sound of a tube of lubricant being opened that made Saix open his eyes again. He watched Xemnas silently as he coated is finger with the clear liquid.

Saix wasn't afraid at that point, only more impatient as Xemnas kissed him before he slowly inserted a finger into his lover's entrance. He tensed up at the feeling but relaxed quickly, pulling Xemnas into another kiss. The silver haired male smirked at him seductively as he added the second finger and began stretching his lover.

Saix gasped as a third finger entered him and Xemnas kissed him reassuring. "Are you alright?" He asked.

_Was this really worry in his voice?_

"Yeah" It was more a moan than an actual answer but Xemnas was satisfied with that.

He removed his fingers and amber eyes met golden ones as he thrust into his lover. The tight heat engulfing his length made it difficult for him to wait for Saix to adjust to the feeling. He refused to say it but pain was evident in his expression.

It was the moment Saix began squirming beneath him that Xemnas knew it was alright for him to move, to bring pleasure to his lover.

He pulled back and thrust into his lover again, deeper, aiming for the sensitive spot within him. Saix arched his back and moaned when Xemnas found what he had been looking for. Pleasure flooded his body as his lover hit that spot within him with every single thrust.

The silver haired male's hand found its way between their bodies when he noticed the almost pained look on his lover's face and began stroking his erection in time with his thrusts.

"X-Xemnas!" He cried out as he came, his walls clenching down on is lover and sending him over the edge. Xemnas collapsed on top of him and pulled out.

Saix's eyes were closed but he knew he was still awake.

The silver haired lay down next to his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know… I love you"

It was the last thing Saix heard before he drifted off to sleep.

X X X

It was still early when Vexen arrived at the shared apartment that had once been his home.

He needed a while to find the spare key he had gotten from Lexaeus before he opened the door. It was quiet in the apartment so they were probably still asleep but he knew from experience that it was safe to wake up Xemnas since he had the very useful ability to wake up and be fully awake immediately. With that in mind he opened the door to his former room…

And he could've expected much but not that; his former housemates lying in each other's embrace, their naked bodies barely covered by the blanket.

"I guess I'll wait" Vexen murmured and closed the door silently.

The sound of the closing door woke Saix up though. He sat up in bed startled, waking Xemnas as he stood up. He quickly grabbed his pants and put them on before he left the room.

Saix immediately forgot the pain in his back he was about to notice as he saw Vexen smirking at him as he started to brew up some tea.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just paying a visit" The blond replied, the smirk still lingering on his lips.

"You said you wouldn't have a key anymore!" Xemnas said agitated, as came out of the bed room as well and, exactly like Vexen had expected, understood the whole situation immediately. But now matter how fast he may be able to react… he surely hadn't been fast enough to find his clothes. Instead he had just grabbed Saix shirt that was a least two sizes too big for him and thus covered him quite perfectly.

Vexen couldn't help chuckling at the sight of them with their confusion and also their shock written on their expressions.

"Well, actually I'm just here to bring back the key Lexaeus still had" He explained, waving with said key in his hand.

X X X

A day could really have a better start than today and Saix was just relieved to be at work again, without a Vexen appearing out of nowhere.

But it looked like his luck was just getting away as Marluxia approached him, an unreadable expression on his face. He was about to say something but stopped when he noticed that Saix was alone. "Uh, where's the other?" He asked confused.

"Xemnas decided to quit the job"

"What? But why?" Marluxia asked shocked.

"I don't know" And that was the truth. Xemnas had just said he didn't want to go to work today and that he should tell Marluxia he would quit. Xemnas was really arrogant, after all. He would just go and search for something else.

Marluxia seemed to be angry, understandable, but he calmed very quickly.

"Oh, well. Good thing then that I just found the perfect replacement"

Saix looked at him questioningly but his question was answered before he could even ask it as he saw the muscular brunette standing in Marluxia's office.

"Lexaeus…?" He asked irritated.

Lexaeus turned as he heard his name. "Oh, Saix. Didn't expect to see you here"

Marluxia looked at Saix disbelieving. "You sure, you're innocent and not a whore?" He asked, his eyes widened in shock.

Saix wondered if he should respond that neither the first option nor the second were correct but he didn't get the chance as Marluxia disappeared in his office, closing the door with a loud slam behind him.

Lexaeus looked confused. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, I guess he just that I'm a total pervert now" Saix replied shrugging.

Lexaeus smirked. "I think the only thing perverted is his mind"

Saix chuckled. "Right. So Lexaeus… what made you decide to work as a bank clerk?"

"Um… the payment?"

* * *

Yeah, everybody wants a well-paid job, right? xD

**Please review!**


End file.
